BAD DADS
by GhostBoy666
Summary: C O D O C C


hey guys what up

* * *

ash hasn't been talking for a week now and dawn is worried

dawn: ash i have a question

ash: hmmm

dawn: why wont you talk to me

ash: ...

dawn: answer me!

ash: i cant...-walks into the woods-

dawn: -tries to find him but cant -hears a guitar and singing- huh -follows music and finds ash sitting on a rock with a guitar- -hides behind bush- he sings?

ash: (btw i kinda messed with the song a little ok)

ive been a walkin heart ache

ive made a mess of me

the person that i been lately aint who i wana be

but but ya stay here right beside me

watch as the storm blows threw

and i need you

case god gave me you for the ups and downs

god gave me you for days of doubt

and for when i think ive lost my way

there are no words here left to say

its ture

i need you

god gave me you

theres more here than what were seein

a divine conspiracy

dawn: ash said a big word im so proud

that you angel lovely

would somehow care for me

you always be hopes's great dawn

dawn: hold up dawn... -get up and walks toward ash from behind unnoticed-

and ill be the flattered fool

and i need you

yeahhhh

god gave me your for the up and downs

god gave me you for the days of doubt

and for when i think i lost my way

there are no words here left to

its true

god gave me you

on my own im only

half what i could be

dawn: -gets closer-

i cant do with out you

we are stuck together

and what faith has glued

i hope we never unglue

cause god gave me you for the ups and downs

god gave for days of doubt

god gave me you for the ups and downs

god gave me you fro the days of doubt

for when i think i lost my way

there are no words here left to say

its true

god gave me you

gave me you

he gave me youuuu -ends song-

ash: -looks at Pikachu- do you think dawn will like it

Pikachu: -notices dawn- pika (shit)

ash: -looks hurt- it was that bad

Pikachu: pika pika pika piakchu chu (not the song behind you)

ash: what? -turns around- shit

dawn: wow you cuss like Pikachu

ash: yeah bye

Pikachu: pika chu (bye dawn) -gets on ashs shoulder-

ash: -walks away-

dawn: -follows- ash talk to me please

ash: why do you care

dawn: -glares- do you thing your the only one who can sing and play guitar -takes ashs guitar- sit down

ash: fine -sits-

dawn:

**the morning cold and raining,**

**dark before the dawn could come.**

**how long in twilight waiting,**

**longing for the rising sun.**

**ooooh ooooh,**

**you came like crashing thunder breaking threw these walls of stone.**

**you came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown,**

**oooh oooh.**

**hush now don't you be afraid I promise you ill always stay,**

**ill never be that far away im right here with you.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing you are...you are.**

**you came from heaven shining,**

**breath of god still flows from fresh on you.**

**the beating heart inside you,**

**crumbled at this one so new.**

**ooooh oooh,**

**no matter where or how far you wonder.**

**for a thousand years or longer,**

**I will always be there for you.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**I hope your tears are few and fast, **

**I hope your dreams come true at last.**

**I hope you find love that's goes on and on and on and on and on,**

**I hope you wish on every star.**

**I hope you never fall too far,**

**I hope this world can see how wonderful you are.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**you are**

ash: dawn...

dawn: now tell me why you wont talk

ash: ok...but i didn't wana tell you

dawn: i can handle it

ash: ok

~flash back~

ash: -walking in the forest sees a man with black hair with z's on his cheeks with a woman and 3 kids that looks like ash- dad...

ash: -sees a man with blue hair come over to ash's dad with a woman and 2 kids that look like dawn- dawns dad...

dawns dad: rick follow me

rick: ok Jason

-they walks away while ash follows-

Jason: wasn't it a good idea to act like we were on a journey and get better families

rick: yep

ash: -runs up to them- yo!

rick: what ...

ash: hey...dad

rick: ash...

ash: -looks at Jason- dawns dad...

Jason: dawn...

ash: whats wrong with you!

Jason and rick: our family was!

ash: how could you

rick: i never loved you

Jason: and i hated dawn

ash: -punches them both in the eye and runs away-

~flash back end~

ash: -looks at dawn-

dawn: -crying-

ash: -pats back- its ok dawn

dawn: no its not ash!

ash: -jerks back-

dawn: sorry ash -leans on his chest- im just so sad

ash: -puts his chin on her head- me too

dawn: why aren't you crying

ash: i cant cry

dawn: why...

ash: i skipped one part in the flash back

dawn: huh

~flash back~

rick: your a cry baby i hate you

Jason: i remember you crying all the time

~end~

dawn: its ok to cry ash

ash: really

dawn: yes

ash: good

dawn: -feels a tear land on her head-

ash: dawn...

dawn: yes

ash: your amazing

dawn: hehe and god gave me you

ash: hehe

dawn: -mumbles into ashs chest- i love you

ash: what

dawn: lets sing a song together

ash: ok i know one

dawn: i know what it is lets sing

(_dawn __**ash**_both)

**i dropped you off **

**just a little after midnight **

**sat in my car **

**till you turned off the porch light**

**i should have kissed **

**i should have pushed you up against the wall**

**i should have kissed you**

**like i wasn't scared at all**

**i turned off the car ran threw the yard**

**back to your front door**

**before i could knock **

**you turned the lock and met me on the porch**

**and i kissed you**

**goodnight**

**and now that ive kissed you**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

_you couldn't see me_

_watching threw the window _

_wondering what went wrong _

_praying that you wouldn't go_

_you should have kissed me _

_you should have pushed me up against the wall_

_you should have kissed me_

_i was right on the edge and ready to fall_

**so i turned off the car **

**ran threw the yard**

**back to your front door**

**before i could knock you turned the lock **

**and met me at the front porch**

**and i kissed you goodnight **

**and now that ive kissed you**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

**i turned off the car**

**ran threw the yard**

**back to your front door**

**haft scared to death**

**cant catch my breath **

aren't these the moments we live for 

**and i kissed you goodnight**

**and now that ive kissed you**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

**its a goodnight goodnight baby goodnight**

ash: -leans in-

dawn: -leans in too-

-they kiss-

-after a while they separate-

ash: i love you

dawn: ditto ash

ash: where!?

dawn: ditto means i feel the same

ash: oh...AWESOME! -puts his arms around dawns waist and hugs her tight-

dawn: -puts her arms around ash-

-they returns to brock-

brock: finally what happened

-they tell the story-

brock: wow that was sooner that i thought well its late good night guys -goes to his tent-

ash: night -goes into his tent-

dawn: night -goes into her tent but she cant sleep-

~55 minutes later~

dawn: i cant sleep -craws into ashs tent- ash you awake

ash: yeah

dawn: i cant sleep

ash: me either

dawn: can i sleep in here with you

ash: sure my sleeping bag is huge anyway hop in

dawn: -gets in the sleeping bag with him and lay head on his chest- good night ash

ash: night -wraps arm around her-

THE END


End file.
